


True Tourism

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry and Severus' approaches to holidays differ.





	True Tourism

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 214: "Live a want-to life. Not a have-to life.”, Being on time (or not), Tourist
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

True Tourism

~

“If you don’t get up now, we won’t be on time for the tour.” 

“We’re tourists, we’re not on a schedule. Let’s stay in bed, take the later tour.”

“That’s what’s wrong with your generation.” 

“We like a good lie-in?” 

“You consider punctuality unnecessary.” 

“Oh, I think we show up when needed. I was right on time for defeating Voldemort as I recall.” 

“Are you attempting to start a fight?” 

“No. Aren’t you?” 

“No. I just want us to take advantage of all the local attractions.” 

“And _I_ want us live a want-to life, not a have-to life. That means enjoying this holiday and not being so…regimented. So what if we miss the nine a.m. tour? There’s one at ten, eleven, two, three, _and_ five.” 

“If we make the nine o’clock tour, we can view the museum from ten to noon, then have lunch overlooking the cove until one-thirty, leaving us time in the afternoon for exploring the village.” 

“Bloody hell, Severus. Do you have our bathroom breaks scheduled, too?” 

“Now you’re being ridiculous. What do you have against getting an early start? We’re awake. If we stopped arguing and left now, we could fit everything in.” 

“And leave nothing for tomorrow.” 

“I thought we could Apparate to some nearby caves tomorrow. There’s rumour of several interesting fungal species—” 

“Aha! You just want to go exploring sodding caves, collecting samples! Merlin! Can’t you leave work behind for one weekend?” 

“We’re in the vicinity! It makes sense to investigate the area!” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Fine, go collect your…fungi, I’ll stay here. Alone. In this nice, warm bed.” 

“What…what are you doing?”

“I’m wanking. Has it been that long since you’ve seen me do it?” 

“But…that’s not fair!” 

“Sure it is. If I have to stay in bed alone, I may as well make it fun—Oof! Oi, you’re heavy!

“You should have considered that before you exposed yourself to me. What did you think would happen?” 

“I thought you wanted to explore the local attractions?”

“I _am_.” 

“Mmm, yeah, that’s nice…so you’re not…fuck, Severus!…leaving?” 

“I thought perhaps we could _both_ make the eleven o’clock tour.” 

“Works for me.” 

~


End file.
